Gotenks/Gallery
Manga Gotenks1.png|Gotenks in the manga edragon_ball_z_v024-138.jpg|Gotenks circles the planet Earth several times Gotenks(2).png|Super Saiyan Gotenks in the manga SS2Gotenks.png|Super Saiyan 2 Gotenks in the manga Gotenks(3).png|Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks in the manga Anime ''Dragon Ball Z'' FatGotenks.jpg|Fat Gotenks on Kami's Lookout GotenksFatRunning.png|Fat Gotenks running GotenksIsBorn.jpg GotenksIsBorn02.png|Gotenks is born Gotenkscloseup.png GotenksSmiling.jpg IMSWOY!.jpg|Gotenks' I'll Make Short Work of You! technique GotenksVsBuu.jpg GotenksVsBuu2.jpg GotenksattacksMajinBuu.png GotenksbeatenupbyBuu.png InjuredGotenks.jpg GotenksLosesBuuSaga.png|Gotenks after being beaten by Buu SuperGotenks.jpg SuperGotenks2.jpg GotenksSuperSaiyanFusionNV.png|Super Saiyan Gotenks Gotenkz.jpg|Super Saiyan Gotenks GotenksFlying.jpg CockyGotenks.jpg Overconfident-Gotenks.jpg Gotenks-BuuSaga.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16220269.jpg Gotenks-TheHero.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16222962.jpg|Gotenks in a fighting pose Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16230365.jpg|Gotenks angry GotenksAttacks.jpg Gotenks-winks.jpg GotenksVBuu.jpg 409719 154447454691897 1813912562 n.jpg|Gotenks jumps in the sky 0goten6 n.jpg|Gotenks looking at a photo GotenksSuperSaiyanGalacticDonut.png|Gotenks prepares a Galactic Donut GotenksStruggles.jpg Gotenks-thinking.jpg GotenksInTheTub.jpg SSGotenksBath.png|Gotenks in the tub Gotenks-Oops.jpg Headbutt-Gotenks.jpg Gotanks.png|Gotenks teases Super Buu Imgrewqeg.jpg|Gotenks with one of his Kamikaze Ghosts Kamikaze-GhostAttack.jpg Tumblr lhrd414oul1qc1jg4o1 500.jpg|Gotenks with his Kamikaze Ghosts 2369-1.jpg|Gotenks happy GotenksArmy.jpg Gotenks-Wins.jpg Scared.jpg FunnyGotenks.jpg Dbz245(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-17325471.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gotenks briefly appearance Dbz245(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-17330866.jpg|Gotenks powering up to Super Saiyan 3 GotenksSSJ2.jpg|Gotenks powering up to Super Saiyan 3 Dbz245(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-17335353.jpg|Gotenks looking at himself in the mirror Dbz245(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-17335841.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks SS3Gotenks.png|Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks Dbz245(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-17383905.jpg MajinBuuTransforms1.jpg|Gotenks reveals himself, upon Super Buu's request Dbz246(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-20545063.jpg|Gotenks teasing Super Buu GotenksSuperSaiyan3VsSuperBuu..png|Gotenks before being absorbed by Super Buu Screenshot 2016-02-16 at 3.17.30 PM.png Fusion-dbz287.png Gotenks-DBZ287.png NowIsOurTurn.png Smelling .jpg|Gotenks and Goku exposed after the destruction of their hot tub Screenshot 2016-02-16 at 3.17.47 PM.png ''Dragon Ball Super'' ZrX6u6V.jpg|Gotenks in Dragon Ball Super OCoVSWz.jpg|Gotenks ready to fight Beerus 0ebc6dd2b2a5520ec954ca1661cdba39.jpg|Gotenks posing before challenging Beerus 338c2d5550709544f3e9ccc5d53210f7.jpg|Gotenks after hitting Tagoma in the crotch 89af0ae1622c9228e228f8a64fb7cf31.jpg|Gotenks noticing and challenging Frieza before defusing Gotenks_d.png Gotenks2 d.png Gotenks3 d.png Gotenks4.png Gotenks6.png Gotenks8.png Gotenks10.png Gotenks11.png Gotenks12.png Gotenks13.png Gotenks15.png Gotenks16.png Gotenks17.png Gotenks18.png Gotenks19.png Gotenks21.png Gotenks23.png Gotenks24.png Gotenks25.png Gotenks26.png Gotenks28.png Gotenks30.png Gotenks31.png Gotenks34.png Gotenks38.png Gotenks45.png Gotenks49 gotenks gets punched in the stomach.png Gotenks50 gotenks gets punched in the stomach.png Gotenks51.png Gotenks52.png Gotenks54.png Gotenks57.png Gotenks58 gotenks face pucnhed.png Gotenks59 gotenks hit in the back of the neck.png Gotenks60 gotenks kicked in the stomach.png Film ''Fusion Reborn'' 238-27.jpg|Super Saiyan Gotenks Gotenks.FusionReborn.png|Super Saiyan Gotenks in Fusion Reborn ''Wrath of the Dragon'' GokuGotenksGohan.png|Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks in Wrath of the Dragon ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Gotenks2FriendsReturn.png|Gotenks laughing 547680 154447391358570 1286733905 n.jpg|Gotenks Dragonball Z - Yo The Return of Son-Goku and Friends 1606.jpg|Gotenks as a Super Saiyan Osu! Son Goku and friends return! Gotenksu, Tarble and Gure.png|Gotenks protects Tarble and Gure ''Battle of Gods SuperGotenks(BoG).png|Super Saiyan Gotenks in Battle of Gods Bills kneed gotenks in the stomach4.png|Gotenks while Beerus beats him. Openings/Endings/Trailers Gotenks.JPG|Gotenks in the Dragon Ball Kai opening Kamikaze Ghost SCS.PNG|Gotenks with Kamikaze Ghosts in the Super Collaboration Special File:DBHPromo7.JPG|Adult Gotenks firing his Continuous Die Die Missile Two dragonshahaha.JPG|Super Saiyan 3 adult Gotenks fighting against Eis Shenron and Nuova Shenron Video Games Gotenks Xeno.JPG|Gotenks as he appears in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse trolololo.JPG|Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes Adult Gotenks GT (Super Saiyan) about to do a Burning Kamehameha.PNG|GT Adult Gotenks (Super Saiyan) in Dragon Ball Heroes Ultimate Mission X Gotenks-DragonBallFusions.png|Gotenks in Dragon Ball Fusions Gotenks XV2 Character Scan.png|Gotenks Xenoverse 2 Scan MVgXFwT.png|Gotenks in Dragon Ball FighterZ gotenks in kakarot.JPG|Gotenks in Kakarot gotenks ssj3 in kakarot.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks in Kakarot ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Cards Fat Gotenks Heroes 2.jpg|Fat Gotenks card Fat Gotenks Heroes.jpg|Fat Gotenks card MangaGotenksDBHCard.png|Gotenks card Gotenks Heroes 2.jpg|Gotenks card Gotenks Heroes.jpg|Gotenks card HG6-46.jpg|Gotenks card Gotenks Heroes 3.jpg|Gotenks card GPB-36.jpg|Super Saiyan Gotenks card HG5-15.jpg|Super Saiyan Gotenks card Super Saiyan Gotenks Heroes 9.png|Super Saiyan Gotenks card Super Saiyan Gotenks Heroes 6.jpg|Super Saiyan Gotenks card Super Saiyan Gotenks Heroes 4.jpg|Super Saiyan Gotenks card GPB-50.jpg|Super Saiyan Gotenks card Super Saiyan Gotenks Heroes.jpg|Super Saiyan Gotenks card HG7-56.jpg|Super Saiyan Gotenks card Super Saiyan Gotenks Heroes 8.png|Super Saiyan Gotenks card Super Saiyan Gotenks Heroes 3.jpg|Super Saiyan Gotenks card Super Saiyan Gotenks Heroes 2.jpg|Super Saiyan Gotenks card Super Saiyan Gotenks Heroes 5.jpg|Super Saiyan Gotenks card Super Saiyan Gotenks Heroes 7.png|Super Saiyan Gotenks card SS3GotenksVJumpCard(DBH).png|Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks card Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks Heroes.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks card Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks Heroes 3.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks card Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks Heroes 2.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks card Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks Heroes 4.png|Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks card Adult Gotenks.png|Adult Gotenks card SS Adult Gotenks.png|SS Adult Gotenks card Gotenks Super Saiyan 2.png|SS2 Adult Gotenks card Ss3 Gotenks.png|SS3 Adult Gotenks card Artwork Gotenks(KanzentaiArt).jpg|Gotenks art by Akira Toriyama GotenksSketch.jpg|Gotenks sketches GTGotenksArt(DBH).png|Adult Gotenks art for Dragon Ball Heroes Merchandise UVGotenks.jpg|Adult Gotenks ("Ultimate Victory Book") Dragon Ball Calendar Page-4.jpg|2017 Calendar Category:Galleries